pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Inui
'''Inui '''is a character in the Pet series and works as an enforcer for Satomi's targets. Raised as Kyoko by his physically and emotionally abusive mother, his memories are manipulated by Tsukasa to dispatch counselor Zhou in one of Katsuragi's jobs. Appearance As a child his hair was long reaching down to his back and dressed in pink doll like clothes. Older, he took to wearing casual clothes such as baggy hoodies and pants. Inui kept his mullet hairstyle of the side shaved, which was lighter in coloration than the darker brown hair atop his head, and tied into a ponytail as the back. He has small hazel eyes and began with metallic standard lobe piercings before later wearing an additional two piercings in each ear for four in total. Personality Almost non-verbal, he rarely speaks and if so it is largely repeating what others have said. Physical violence is his most effective means of communication yet rather than enjoy it, sees it as a means to an end. He states that he hates woman. If he is given an order by Satomi, he will never say that he cannot do it. He expresses he has a good bat. He is said to project someone else onto Satomi, a masquerade he needs to create to survive right now. Inui displays happiness by humming and managed a smile when bringing a golf club down upon someone's head. Story Inui drags a baseball bat along the ground as he makes his way through a nightlife area. With his hood up and face covered, he strikes one of Sakamoto's accomplices across the head in an alleyway. Asked by Sakamoto to pass long a message to Satomi, he responds by crushing his shin with the bat. At an airport he stands on a moving walkway behind Satomi, he mimics his words that he did well. He waits in the arrival area for the Chens to arrive, remaining silent as the interactions take place. Walking through the city, he ignores the question of whether he likes mature woman before being recognized who he is. At a bar he sits by himself drinking, then is asked by Tsukasa if he is not Inui from the Beltway Crew. Murmuring to ask if Tsukasa is the party planner, he rejects his offer of woman as his eyes remain fixed on Tsukasa's cap he is swaying around. Darting to grasp the glass Tsukasa apparently accidentally knocked, his wrist is seized by him as he finds Tsukasa now beside him. His memories of president Chen asking Satomi to set up a meeting with Zhou are seen, and Inui is recommended to be sent to threaten him. He simply replies yes when addressed, not understanding the Chinese they are speaking. Memories of his childhood are visited, where Inui was strongly rebuked by his mother for watching an action based television show. Sat before a mirror, he is dressed in doll themed clothing with makeup applied. Near a park he watches as a father and son practice baseball together, before walking in the rain and hassled by other children. Attacking one, he gets into a fight with a boy viewed with inhumanely extended limbs that are disproportionate to his body. Arriving home, he hears Kohei mentioned before walking into find his mother deceased with a rope involved. As an adult his kicking is being used on people, where he is found by Satomi and catches the baseball bat handed to him. Examining it, Inui confirms he does like the bat and this memory Tsukasa sees as forming Inui's Peak, before Inui regains consciousness in the bar alone. Inside a batting cage, he means to practice before finding Tsukasa next to him, remembering him as party planner. Ignoring his question on whether he comes here often, he raises his bat to Tsukasa when a ball strikes his net but sees him gone. Turning he comes face to face with him. Memories show Inui being beaten by his mother over his thoughts on her and a parent's meeting. Paying her no mind as she walks past him outside, he focuses on the father and son he saw at the park before. Following Kenta to the park, he takes his new bat and tries to wrestle it away from his father when he takes it back. Thrown to the ground, the thing he longed for most became his valley, depicted as a stone like landscape. The baseball drops, and Inui stands motionless with a smile on his face as baseballs continue to be fired. Acting as a caddy on a golf pitch, Inui is humming to himself as president Chen and Satomi stand nearby waiting for a planned meeting Zhou. Finding him, Inui is accused by Zhou as taking the ball. Looking up he sees a visualization of his mother, manipulated by Tsukasa in his favorite memory. Inui is bellowed at and asked what does he think he is doing, he is his enemy. At his Peak, he sees his bat is gone and envisioning the environment of Satomo giving him his bat, this is overlain over counselor Zhou who is demanding Inui return the bat using the mannerisms of Kenta's father. Accused of being a damn thief, Inui seizes Zhou's face on the golf pitch, raises then throws his head into the sand. Retrieving the gold club, he steadily raises it and with who Inui sees as his mother before him watching, he slams the club into Zhou, killing him. Inui is shot twice in the back by one of Chen's men, and falls to the ground dead.Episode 3: Jobs Images Pet-ep3-5.png|Kyoko picked on by children Relationships Inui's Mother She was emotionally abusive often shouting at him for the slightest perceived infraction and following it up with physical mistreatment. Dressed in doll related clothing, he was raised as her daughter called Kyoko. Inui was beaten with a ladle when his mother had heard that he was ashamed of her with a parent's meeting coming up. Upon finding her deceased, he calmly walked over and began kicking her with tears of anger. Satomi He is first come across by Satomi and glaring at him, he receives his baseball bat, that way even if he whacks some guy, he can claims he did not mean to kill him. Told he works for Satomi now, he nods that he understands. Satomi is an element of Inui's Peak yet Tsukasa comes to speculate that Inui may be projecting someone else onto Satomi, and that he is only a part of Inui's Peak. Tsukasa Inui is unknowingly a main piece of Tsukasa's plan with Katsuragi with them seeking to use the enforcer as a puppet, believing him to be Satomi's lapdog. First approached by Tsukasa at a bar, Inui has his memories viewed. Meeting him again at a baseball practice area, he remembers Tsukasa as party planner and whilst not talkative, does not seem to mind his presence. Reacting with anger when startled at the ball knocked towards his net, his batting hand is grasped by Tsukasa and Inui seizes his shoulder in turn as his memories are delved into a second time. He is unaware that it was Tsukasa who used his water image to depict himself as Inui's mother on the gold course ordering Inui to kill Zhou. Sakamoto He seeks this member of the yakuza out, dispatches his accomplices, and ignoring his request to pass along a message, Inui proceeds to break his leg with a baseball bat before attacking him again. People's Opinions People are seen walking away in fear upon recognizing him and have heard Inui killed his own mother, that and as someone going around beating up yakuza. Kicking people, he is described as out of control who totally loses it when he gets mad. Abilities Physically very strong, he is capable of lifting a man off his feet by grasping his face with one hand. Peak Inui's Peak has parkland greenery with both green and Autumn trees of various types. It features a night sky with large yellow and pink streamers hanging overhead nearby to him. There is a stadium floodlight made of many bulbs that shines an aurora light across the setting. Valley Uniquely, Inui's valley was not formed out of fear, but from the thing he longed for most which revolved around a father and son happy practising baseball together. The landscape is stone like with Kenta and his father as rock like statues. The sky alone moves. References Category:Characters